Hurt
by hah97
Summary: Someone blames alan after a stupid fight for their mothers death see where it takes Alan in this story.
1. Chapter 1

RUN! 

"Take the clothes on your back and let's go." I said as I ran in and grabbed her by the hand. I so despertally wanted to get away from there.

"Alan babe what happened?" Her voice came and stopped me in my tracks it always seemed to do that.

"Alan look at me what happened?" She asked again. I could not bare to look at her the pain still rageing through my body.

My body gave way and I fell to the ground crying.

"It was all my fault." I said quietly. The sweet scent of her prefume greeted my nose next. Her warm body pressed against mine. But nothing mattered it was all my fault.

"Alan honey what happened talk to me please." Tin-tin's voice was now filled with fear.

I finally looked into her face. That was just like her to get me to talk. To let out all that I had been locking up deep with in myself.

"She died because of me if I would have never been born she would be here." I said.

"Alan don't say that it wasn't your fault don't blame yourself." Tin-tin said.

"Everyone else thinks it was." I say now the anger coming back. My legs are like jello as I try to stand again. My hand touchs the bed that for so many years I laid my head peacefully.

"What? No one thinks it was your fault." Tin-tin says in her shocked voice. She is still on the floor now looking back up at me. Her eyes are a deep brown. She then smiles at me and for the hunderth time today my heart melts and I know why I fell in love with her.

"Alan!" I hear coming up from the end of the hall. Then the foot steps get heavier as they reach the door.

"Alan thank god don't do that again." Scott my older brother says.

Silence is all there is in the room as all my brothers and father shuffle in.

"Alan why did you run like that?" My father, Jeff asks.

Like he doesn't already know. I break away from Tin-tin's grasp and walk to the door.

"Alan no what is your problem?" Scott asks as he grabs my arm. I jerk free and run out of the room. The voices are still ringing clear in my head.

Flash Back

"This is it I have had it!" Gordon shouts.

"Stop yelling at me!" I shout back.

"You broke her picture!" Gordon yells back.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I yell back.

"You don't get it at all. That was my mother." Gordon says. (Here he goes I think.)

Our eyes lock and I can see the hate in his. Me being cursed with the dam Tracy pride will not back down from a fight. His eyes then look down at the broken picture on the floor. I then see the tears fall to the floor. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jerks away and hits me across the face.

"What was that for!" I yell in bewilderment.

"You bastard it was your fault. She would have been here right now if it wasn't for you." Gordon growls.

"I am sorry that I broke the picture but I think that crossed a line there." I say back.

"I wish you were dead." The quiet words roll off his tongue. I fall back and am speechless my own brother wishes I was dead. My eyes are wide open my own brother he would say that. I turn and run I don't even see the faces of my brothers and my father walk in.

end Flash Back

"Alan! Come back!" Someone shouts. But now I am out of my window ready for the next step in my life.


	2. It's To Late

As I sat there the water rushing around me a warm sensation came to me like no other. And then a bright light flashed in front of me and a women appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me Alan your mother." The women said in a gentle voice.

"My mother died when I was born you can't be her." I growled.

"I see your the same old Alan." She smiled.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you." The figure said.

"And why should I?" I ordered.

"Because if you don't you'll break many hearts and you will forever stay here." The women answered back.

"Fine." I said.

The women reached her hand out for mine. My hand raised and I grabbed hers. We flew up and I was no longer in the water.

"Look." The women pointed at a girl.

"So it's Tin-tin." I say.

"She loved you." The women said back.

"She will get over me." I say.

"Fine look at this." The women then says and points to a boy that is sitting in a dark corner.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"That is Gordon he still blames himself and hasn't talked to anyone since you did what you did." The women says then looks at me.

"I don't want to talk about him he caused this they all did they blame me for their mothers death." I say and look away from the image.

"Alan how can you say that no one blames you for my death." The women starts and I cut her off.

"Don't you get it your not my mother you don't have any right to tell me how to live." I shout.

"Alan your my son I know everything about you." The women says.

"How could you I killed you!" I shout back.

Still however she talks in a calm voice, "You know that scar on your knee." She says.

"No one knows about that." I say in a questioning voice.

"You were riding your bike for the first time and it was late at night earlier that day Jeff said that he would have to teach you tomorrow. He said that he had a lot of work. But you saw him in his office and he was drinking so you took it upon yourself to learn how to ride the bike. You took it out and fell ripping your knee up but you didn't go get stiches you just sat through the pain till it healed and now you always wear pants." She finished and then looked back at me.

"No one knows about that who told you?" I said but then caught myself. I was so afarid that my father would be so mad at me that I didn't tell anyone.

"It is you." I then said quietly.

"Yes it is." She said.

"Mom!' I cried, "I always thought it was my fault I dreamed of seeing you again but then I forgot." I stubbled through saying this.

"I know Alan." She started to cry too.

"Alan honey I saw you every day and it killed me that I couldn't be there for you." My mother said.

"But why did you go?" The question came out.

"That Alan is a question that I am still trying to answer." She said and then pulled me away from her embrace.

"Alan you need to go back." She said and pointed to the water.

"No I can't I finally found you I won't leave you." I said now sternly.

"You need your brothers and father." She began.

"No I need my mother." I said.

"Alan you have so much to live for think of the other people that you would hurt if you died." She said.

"They will get over it." I shouted back.

"Will they Alan?" My mother asked. I looked into her eyes they were solid and clear. I saw tear then run down her cheek.

"I won't Alan I'll never forget if you do this. You need to go back please we will see eachother again and plus I'll see you every day." She said smiling.

"Why?" I felt the hot tears falling from my face.

"Please for me Alan." My mother says. I start to cry again and run back into her arms.

"I'll never forget you don't forget me." Her voice starts to sound distance.

"Never." I say as I feel myself fall into the water.

Thanks to all the people that review my story really love hearing from all of you. You can e-mail anytime if you have questions. I really like to hear your ideas about the stories.


End file.
